


委托

by Co_Akira



Series: 熄火的mob主 [3]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 大家因为一个委托发现了雨宫莲被mob过的事





	委托

*  
怪盗许愿频道  
匿名怪盗：请让随意对少年施以暴行的家伙们悔改  
他们随意地性侵犯了我认识的人，我只能调查到他们其中一人的名字，他的名字是『xxxx』

 

三岛由辉：在怪频上发现了举报性犯罪者的帖子！犯人的名字是xxxx  
居然对毫无防备的少年做出这种事，太过分了对吧？

――雨宫莲：知道了，会让他悔改的

三岛由辉：那么我准备在公告栏上公布预告信了，需要发布的时候记得告诉我〖表情〗

 

“今天的目标大概就是这样。”  
莲向其他人展示手机，屏幕显示的备忘录上写着几个目标的名字。

 

“勒索钱财的男人，不负责任报道假新闻的记者……还有对少年进行性犯罪的变态……”念到最后一条时，龙司啧了一声，坦率地露出了厌恶的表情，“最后一个家伙光是看着罪行就想马上让他悔改啊！”

 

“确定了目标就快点开始行动吧，别忘了明天可不是休息日，”看到反应激烈的同伴，怪盗团的军师新岛真苦笑着泼上一盆冷水，“莲，准备好了就出发吧。”

 

忽然被叫了名字，莲肩膀猛地颤抖了一下，玩着刘海的手慢慢放了下来，少年好像还沉浸在刚刚的惊吓中没能恢复过来。好半天他才沉默地点了点头。  
“那，出发吧。”

 

大家早已习惯了自家团长的沉默，再加上哄闹成一团的气氛，没有人注意到莲的走神。莲跟在队伍的最后面，松了一口气。

 

对于成长到今天的怪盗团来说，改心的任务轻松简单，更别提最近还有了双叶的支持，前两个目标搞定后龙司自觉精力充沛，甚有心情地拍了拍好友的肩膀邀请他一起去打游戏。

 

“不行不行，你们今天已经探索了印象空间，回去后就该早点休息。”  
莲的健康作息监督员摩尔加纳第一个跳出来反对。

 

“别这样Mona，难得大家精神都不错，时间也够用，今天回去就在卢布朗开咖喱分享会如何？”  
双叶抓住没来得及变成车的摩尔加纳一顿揉搓，摩尔加纳喵喵叫着抗议，在一旁其他同伴的一致赞成下只好举白旗投降。  
众人又是一阵欢呼庆祝胜利。

 

“别忘了还有最后一个目标呢。”  
队友已经开始放松的态度让真只能叹着气摇摇头，她的视线投向莲――他微笑着看着闹在一起的同伴，好像晚上负责准备咖喱的不是他似的。

 

那之后轻松愉快，期待不久后的咖喱派对的心情一直弥漫在怪盗团之中，持续到莲驾着猫车冲进扭曲的空间，看到改心目标的脸为止。

 

“怎么了，Joker？”善于观察的祐介发现了莲的异样，他皱起眉，手自然地拍上莲的肩膀。

 

莲的回应是一次足以吓到祐介的过度反应，怪盗团的团长回看祐介的眼神，好像他面对的是让他恐惧的什么东西，而不是曾邀请他一起寻找灵感的祐介。  
喜多川祐介从未见过这样的莲，莲应该对一切状态都是应对从容的，到底……

 

“没事。”  
莲的声音好像他刚从缺水的状态中脱离出来，接着他又恢复了Joker的冷静，带领着前锋队员向扭曲深处站立的阴影跑去。

 

刚刚发生的事不能不让祐介多一点心眼，这一次战斗较前几次Joker明显有不对劲的地方，但他又说不清是在哪。

如果是莲的话，应该没有问题吧，祐介这样想着，目击了莲连开几枪把敌人击倒在地的画面。  
对了，是他的动作，今天的莲会不会过于急躁了？

 

“顺利解决敌人了！”  
双叶的声音把祐介从思绪中拉回了现实，他担心地再看了莲一眼，没有异样。  
也许是他想多了吧。

 

接下来就是惯例的听取忏悔，拿到宝物。  
目标的宝物是一张照片大小的纸片，其他人还没来得及看清楚，莲便把那张纸片揉成一团，粗暴地塞进了口袋。

 

“那个，Joker，”见到这一幕，一旁的杏磨蹭半天，终于犹豫开口，“你之前认识这个人吗？”

 

“没有。”莲马上否认，时间短到让杏怀疑自己的问题根本没经过莲的大脑。

 

“这样吗？对不起，刚刚我听见他对你说了‘想不到你会来反抗我，是教训还不够吗’这样的话，还想你们会不会之前认识……”

 

莲低着头，背对着大多数人，面具加上刘海几乎遮住了他的整张脸，突如其来的沉默让包括杏在内的怪盗团的其他成员都或多或少地产生了些不安。  
“是认错了人吧，我真的没有见过他。”

 

杏看见莲闭上眼睛，无奈地摇头。  
他都这么说了，也只能信任队长了吧，她想。

 

回去的路上没有人再问过什么，来时欢乐的气氛好像凭空消失了一般，就算有谁强行提出一个话题也会马上结束。

幸运的是今天惣治郎难得有空，听说双叶要开咖喱鉴赏会，他主动提出要接下咖喱的制作。  
多亏如此，否则他们真的不忍心去拜托看上去精疲力尽的团长了。

 

莲的心思没有在咖喱鉴赏会上停留多久，他只是站在柜台后面，重复着洗餐具这个动作――尽管他手里的盘子已经被擦得能反光了。  
他也没有吃几口咖喱。

“今天我先去休息了，抱歉。”  
最后他留下这句话，慢慢地把自己拖上了阁楼。

 

“等等――”  
龙司还想说些什么，却被杏一把拉住。

 

*  
多人群聊  
新岛真：莲还好吗？  
佐仓双叶：摩纳刚刚到我这里来了，莲现在在睡觉  
高卷杏：关于今天的事，要讨论一下吗？  
坂本龙司：必须的吧！这也太不对劲了！  
喜多川祐介：关于他的异常，我想是从看到最后一个目标开始的  
坂本龙司：哈？那个变态？  
佐仓双叶：同意御狐，遇到那个目标开始他的命中率等等指数都在下降  
新岛真：中了异常状态吗？  
喜多川祐介：在目标开始战斗之前异常就开始了，我觉得不像  
新岛真：说起来，杏好像问过莲和目标是不是认识？  
高卷杏：是的，但是莲不是坚持说是认错了人嘛……  
佐仓双叶：偏偏这次的秘宝没有拿出来给我们看  
新岛真：凭现在的情报还不能说明什么，暂时先到这里吧，已经很晚了，大家早点休息  
坂本龙司：就这样结束了？！就这样结束根本睡不着好吗？  
新岛真：去睡。  
坂本龙司：好的女王大人  
佐仓双叶：哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

怪盗许愿频道  
匿名怪盗：感谢改心！

感谢让对我认识的人为所欲为的变态改心！  
如果怪盗能看到的话，我还有一个请求。  
从网上看到了怪盗团还可以治疗心理创伤的传说，虽然没抱什么希望，但是如果可以的话，希望你们能帮帮性侵犯事件的受害者。  
我曾经算是他的朋友，不过后来发生了一些事，在最该信任他的时候我没有站出来，所以我想我现在也没脸自称他的朋友了吧。  
他被判处转校都是自作自受――虽然有所怀疑，但在再遇到他前我一直都是这样欺骗自己的。  
可是在他出发那天，我偶然在车站遇到了他，他的状态和我曾认识的他相比，好像完全换了一个人，到底谁才是受害者呢――我还没来得及想明白，他乘坐的列车就已经出发了。  
他走后我自己进行了调查，最后在某个网站上发现了一段录像――现在想起来，一定是当时某个有恶趣味的家伙传上去的吧――在那段录像里我看到他被那样对待，自己却什么都做不到，虽说努力找到了其中一人的名字，然而我连报警的勇气都没有。  
我非常内疚，也很担心独自在东京的他的状况，直到最近才听说了怪盗团和许愿频道，试了一下会有回应真是太好了。  
如果不是怪盗团，我可能永远都不能为他做点什么了。  
下面说正题吧，在不久前我到东京来看望亲人，在街上偶然遇见了他――说出来可能有点不可思议，但就是有这么巧。我有很多话想和他说，比如没有相信你真的很抱歉，在这里过的还好吗之类的，然而当我的手碰到他的肩膀的时候他忽然像是被什么东西定在了原地一样，过了好一会才转过头来看我，之后和我的对话中我能体会到他对我（或者说不熟悉的男性）的恐惧。  
我没有心情再和他说过去的事了，和我对话对他来说也很辛苦吧。  
总之，我认为他的状态是过去的经历造成的，如果怪盗团能把他的恐惧也偷走的话，他会不会变得好一点？  
我不想公开说出他的名字，如果怪盗团有帮助他的想法的话，请管理员私聊我吧。

 

管理员：打扰了！问过怪盗了这种情况可以帮忙，请问他的名字是？  
用户20210：雨宫莲，他现在应该在一所叫『秀尽学院』的学校上学，是戴着眼镜的高二学生。

 

坂本龙司：不是，三岛，怪频有关的事找莲就可以了吧，他不是还没走吗  
――三岛由辉：天哪天哪你可能不会相信但是看看这个 〖图片〗〖图片〗

 

多人群聊  
新岛真：这个群没有把莲加进来  
佐仓双叶：莲的事是真的吗？  
喜多川祐介：还不能确定，现在只有那个匿名用户的说词  
坂本龙司：也有可能是我们学校的某人的玩笑吧，他的谣言不是在学校里传的很广吗？  
新岛真：如果是单纯委托要让莲改心的话，理由现成的就有很多，我觉得不像。  
高卷杏：确实……看一眼就会被打什么的明明就够了  
新岛真：联系到性犯罪者确有其人的事实，这件事有很大可能是真的，虽然我不想相信。  
喜多川祐介：其实我一直没来得及说，那天我目击到的莲的状态，和那篇文章中描写的很像。我不能把这当成巧合  
佐仓双叶：今天就先到这里吧！我会去调查的！  
新岛真：莲那边就拜托摩尔加纳了。  
佐仓双叶：收到！我负责和他说: D

 

*  
摄像机对准了被按在地上的少年。  
少年只穿了一件衬衫，裤子早已被脱下来丢到一边，男人走近挣扎的少年，蹲下来把唯一的衬衫掀到了少年胸口的位置。  
少年又是一阵颤抖。

 

“我说，这样真的好吗？录下来这个。”  
举着摄像机的人用抱怨的语气说，画面晃了一下，大概是他拍了一下摄像机。

 

“我的一点小爱好，就理解一下吧，”男人维持着蹲姿，拍了拍躺在地上的少年的脸，“那，按那个人的要求，开始了。”

 

男人调整了少年腿的角度，让他的隐秘部位对着镜头――少年发出如幼兽般的一声啜泣，扭动着身体试图挣脱钳制，然而他唯一能做的仅有抬起头，用边缘发红的眼睛瞪着镜头而已，控制不住的眼泪在这个过程中一直流过脸颊，滑进了衣服里。

 

“都成这样了还要反抗吗？你也真是不会吸取教训啊，反正也不是第一次了就乖一点如何？”  
背对着镜头的男人的表情不为人知，被保存下来的只有他带着笑意的话，和少年零碎的反抗声。

 

然后，强制的性爱录像，开始了。

 

其实那一天的细节要雨宫莲仔细回想也是不可能的，被陌生男人抓住带来的冲击太大，他当时大脑一片空白，能记得的只有自己喘息着求饶的声音和哭声，还有一直在羞辱他的男人的脸。  
再醒过来的时候男人们已经消失了，只剩下他一个人躺在地板上，身体疼痛动弹不得，能感觉到有液体从下体流出来，他的胃一阵翻腾。  
因为前科事件在拘留所度过的几晚留给他的就是这些破碎的记忆，和恐惧陌生男人接触的身体。

 

那之后他经常在梦里回到昏暗的拘留所，被看不清脸的男人们包围，然后他动弹不得，只能任凭其中一个男人接近，脱下他的裤子，把他的腿分开、抬高。  
他的身体被暴力地打开，男人不留情地使用着他的身体，好像莲的哭喊声没有传进男人的耳中一丝一毫。  
莲只能被动接受男人的性器，他的后穴在不停歇的刺激下收缩，违抗主人的意愿把塞进身体的异物包裹起来，弄得那根东西进一步涨大，最后全部发泄在了莲的身体里。  
一个男人退出后紧接着又是下一个男人，莲早已没有力气反抗，所以其他钳制着少年四肢的人纷纷按耐不住，在莲的身体上磨蹭着自己的性器，甚有人直接把欲望塞进了莲的嘴里。

 

“你知道吗？其实你会遇到这种事都是拜一个人所赐，如果不是他把任务交给我，我也不可能会到这里来，”意识朦胧中开始的男人接近了他，扳动他的脸强迫他的视线集中在男人的脸上，“来这里见到你以后我就在想，能接到命令真是太幸运了，你真的很有诱惑人的天赋啊。”

 

男人用手指刮下莲胸前沾着的白色浊液，然后轻而易举地把手指塞进莲半开的嘴里搅动着，随意玩弄少年的舌头，摄像机的镜头离莲更近了一点，好把少年狼狈的脸拍入影像中。  
少年意识涣散，认不出眼前的是摄像头还是别的什么，他的胸口起伏着，眼泪还在无意识地从眼里流下来。  
只能隐隐听到男人的声音。

 

“所以这份录像就留给我当作礼物吧。”

 

*  
佐仓双叶：好了各位，坏消息，搜索目标的名字，我发现了一份录像  
内容……很糟糕，我不想放出来  
新岛真：能理解，所以……是真的，对吗？  
佐仓双叶：是真的  
佐仓双叶：能让摩尔加纳到我这边来吗，我今晚睡不着了  
高卷杏：摩尔加纳在莲那边，对吧？  
佐仓双叶：对  
喜多川祐介：真不敢相信，莲就是目标犯下的性侵罪行的被害人  
佐仓双叶：从视频里看，目标是受到某人指示的，看时间我在想是否和莲的前科事件有关  
坂本龙司：你看了吗？  
佐仓双叶：现在是关心这个的时候吗？  
坂本龙司：那群家伙根本是人渣，要是知道更多人的名字就能在印象空间揍他们一顿了  
坂本龙司：可恶，为什么偏偏是他遇到这种事，他从来没有和我们说过，对吧？  
高卷杏：现在想起来之前也有预兆了，但我从来没有想过会是这样……  
新岛真：预兆？  
高卷杏：我曾经邀请莲一起去过在涩谷的工作地点，然后在街上，被不认识的家伙缠上了，那个人纠缠着我们不放，在莲的努力才勉强解围，然而那之后莲的脸色就不是很好看……记得是从他被那个人抓住手腕之后开始的。  
坂本龙司：你这样说，我第一次在车站附近遇见他的时候，他特地在我和他之间留出了一段距离，我还觉得是他的个人习惯

 

“其实那天吾辈翻了莲的包，”摩尔加纳说，“吾辈看到他把秘宝捏成一团塞到口袋里了――他从来没有这样过，所以在他把那张照片撕成碎片丢掉前，吾辈在他包里翻了一遍，看到了照片的内容。”

 

“那？”  
他们眨了眨眼，像是抓住了一根救命稻草，屏住呼吸，等着摩尔加纳说下去。

 

“是莲他自己，大概是一张半身的照片？照片上的衣服吾辈没见他穿过，他脸色不太好看，比起普通地看着镜头照相更像是在恐惧地盯着，背景很暗吾辈看不清楚，反正给吾辈的感觉就很不好……”  
摩尔加纳低下头，虽然早有预感，真相给他带来的影响仍然不小。

 

陌生男性恐惧症，这可能是一种自我保护机制吧，莲是这样理解的。

第一次站在四轩茶屋的街上和警察搭话，他张了张嘴，半天没说出一句话。  
“你到底要问什么？”脾气不好的警察耐心有限。  
他深呼吸，在心里反复告诉自己街上和拘留所里不一样。  
“我想问一下这个地址……”

 

第一次推开卢布朗的门，见到佐仓惣治郎，对方打量他的视线让他丢下一切仓皇逃走的欲望前所未有地强烈。  
“我是雨宫莲，请多关照。”  
他努力让自己的声音不要过分颤抖。

 

“你也要上来吗？”  
车内的鸭志田朝他咧嘴笑道，他产生了一种恶寒，不能靠近这个人，他想。  
“啊，不。”他挤出拒绝的话。

 

他本能地初次见面的龙司保持距离，在鸭志田的城堡里头晕目眩，除了觉醒外的过程一概记不清楚，第一次看见祐介，他强忍着退后的本能站在了杏的前面……曾经担忧过的会影响正常生活的问题果然出现了，好在情况在慢慢好转。  
他遇到了同伴。  
他渐渐地能习惯龙司的勾肩搭背了，也能和祐介毫无障碍地出门观察人类，与岩井先生相处久了以后，就能发现其实他意外的是个好人，佐仓先生终于成了父亲一样的存在，甚至连明智吾郎都能和他面对面好好下上一盘棋了……  
大家都是很好的人，他能感觉到自己有在变好，虽然一开始接触的时候会有抵触，但只要持续一定时间的接触，便能没有顾虑地交流。  
总有一天，接触的过程都可以省略吧。

 

“我记得最近印象空间没有目标啊……？”  
他不解地歪头，看着队友们一个接一个走上楼梯。

 

大家意外地沉默，就连最闹的龙司都没有说话。  
他们发现了？  
莲不禁想到这个可能性。  
他不希望朋友们知道，他本以为他们永远没有机会知道――直到他几天前接触了那个目标。  
他希望没有人会注意到他的异常，然后尽快忘掉发生的一切。

 

“我和龙司打了赌，今天要在这里进行游戏决斗！”双叶推了龙司一把，后者点头哼了一声，房间里立刻充满了剑拔弩张的火药味。

 

“莲有什么想玩的游戏吗？”杏来到他的身边，悄悄问道。

 

他只是看着同伴打闹的方向，无奈地笑了。

 

*  
多人聊天  
高卷杏：虽然确定了事情的真假……但接下来要怎么办呢？看他的态度好像不希望我们知道的样子  
新岛真：我们甚至不知道他需不需要我们帮忙  
坂本龙司：如果能像文章里说的那样通过异世界把他的心偷走就好了！可是那家伙没有殿堂吧？  
坂本龙司：有吗？有人问问摩尔加纳吗？  
喜多川祐介：没有，我试了  
佐仓双叶：你试了吗……行动力超强啊

 

“Persona使没有殿堂。”  
摩尔加纳的视线从双叶的手机上离开，告诉少女。

 

“既然御狐也试过了，那就是真的没有吧，”双叶跳下靠背椅，面朝下扑在了床上，“我说摩尔加纳，没有殿堂的人要是有了心理问题该怎么处理呢？”

 

“陪伴，之类的？吾辈也……不是很清楚。”  
如果能变成人类就好了，那个时候一定会懂得更多人类的事吧。摩尔加纳轻轻一跃，跳下桌子。

 

双叶坐了起来，把摩尔加纳揽到自己怀里抱着。  
“其实最开始听说的时候我都不敢相信，我也和其他人一样，首先觉得是恶作剧什么的……”她闭上眼睛，用力摇了摇头，好像在试着把看到过的画面从记忆中抹去，“但是我看到了那个视频，我想骗自己那个人不是莲，莲不可能被那群人那样对待，……”

 

“双叶……”  
莲是怎样的人，跟莲在一起时间最长的摩尔加纳是最清楚的。这个温柔安静的少年，不应该拥有这样的过去。  
他曾以为莲与武器店老板岩井说话方式的不自然是来自于岩井具压迫力的外表，打工时与客人对话时的短暂沉默是由于男孩的性格中藏着些怕生的要素，在得知了在莲身上发生过的事后，他忽然觉得事情并不是他所想的那样了。  
他没有什么能安慰双叶的话，作为伙伴――而不是单纯的交易者，他也和双叶一样担心着莲，希望莲一切安好。

 

摩尔加纳回到卢布朗的阁楼时，莲已经睡着了。  
少年的眼镜放在床头，窗户为摩尔加纳开着，摩尔加纳走过窗台，绕到了床头，蓝色的猫眼注视着沉睡的少年。

说起来，前科的事情莲也是在别人问起时才勉勉强强一笔带过，在挺别人倾诉的时候，他从来没有想过要和别人倾诉过自己的事吗？

 

莲在睡梦中紧紧皱着眉，发出轻轻的喘气声。  
摩尔加纳歪了歪头。

 

“莲在做噩梦。”  
摩尔加纳在卢布朗的一楼告诉其他人。  
他们互相交换了一个眼神，担忧地往楼梯的方向望去。

 

爬上楼梯，唯一不知情的莲，正坐在床上看手机。  
“都来了吗？”他抬起头扫视了一遍，“今天你们能去异世界吗？”

 

“暂时不用吧，最近也没什么目标，不是吗？”  
他们连忙驳回了队长的提议――怪频的管理人三岛，和他们一样正出于心神不宁的不安状态，提供目标自然是做不到。

 

“这样啊，其实我一直有话想说……”  
莲忽然放下手机，在他们感到极度不安的前一秒终于开口。  
“你们知道了吧。”

 

*  
“我就猜到是这样。”  
他看着露出惊讶表情的同伴们，习惯性地捏了捏额前过长的那一撮头发。

 

“其实这是意外――”  
尴尬的气氛中，真试图打破沉默。

 

“我知道，是怪频那边，对吧？从三岛忽然发消息问我有没有办法治疗心理阴影我就有预感了。”  
他再次看向同伴们，视线从他们紧张的脸上一一经过。  
“我不想你们知道，关于我身上的一些可能会带来麻烦的问题。”  
最后他低下头，说。

 

“你可以和我们说的，你看，莲莲，我们都只是会……很担心你。”  
龙司说。  
男孩和莲说过这么多自己的烦恼，莲的说法只是……让这个男孩有了一种挫败感。

 

“我们想知道有什么是我们能做的。”杏说。

 

“如果可以的话，拜托告诉我们你是怎么想的吧。”  
祐介认真地望着他。

 

总觉得一瞬间就变成被包围的状态了。  
在同伴们的注视下，他找回了随着被忽略的日子慢慢被遗忘的，想把自己的感受说出来的欲望。

 

“那之后我其实想过，帮助那个女人会不会真的错了……”  
他开始了。  
因为帮助一个从未见过的人而付出如此大的代价，他确实陷入过迷茫。  
“然而，我遇到了你们。”  
他试着把他们对自己的影响表达出来，关于自己是如何在同伴们的影响下一点点相信自己的正义，逃离过去给他带来的阴影。  
“现在那个时候的事只会偶尔在梦里出现了，最严重的时候是我还没有到这里的那段时间，连看到过去的朋友都会害怕到不敢接近。”  
他尝试描述回想起过去时的恐惧，不过一切都有在变好――他没有忘记加上这一句。  
“我想我需要的只是时间……总有一天这些影响都会消失的。”  
他的鼻子有点酸，有什么从脸上流了下来――那是眼泪吧，他想，他难得会在朋友面前哭，他哭过吗？

 

在模糊的视线中他看见面前的人们从座位上站了起来，在向他走过来。雨宫莲勉强抬起沉重的胳膊，用手背擦了擦眼睛。

“大家，今天能在这里多留一会吗？”  
他请求。

**Author's Note:**

> 想问有无人写波特被mob后产生殿堂里面全是mob回忆……（出现了是xp）


End file.
